clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triskelle3/2
Hello! Welcome to my talk page! You can read my old page here. ---- Wow, I just welcomed myself! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Oh yes and did wikia staff e-mail back? Or did you e-mail them again telling them you made a mistake/I was joking ? --'Metalmanager The ' 21:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm kinda the same, it's like, I think the costumes and that are awesome ROFL --'Metalmanager The ' 21:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Logo Wello I wanted two sway thwat woo are a nice pwerson. If you don't like it, I will try to redo it. (Talk to me!) 23:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, here's my one: --'Metalmanager The ' 23:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I like both! I'll put Pogopunk's entry in the contest. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Triskelle I require your services Tommy Bommy has gone too far block him this instant! Tails6000 00:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Triskelle! My B-day is in 4 days! Tails6000 03:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) p.s:The time is wrong on the signature Hey triskelle I was playing crash now and N.gin has problems! Tails6000 05:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding Tourists Ahaha, don't worry, they're just as bad here. I love messing with their minds though. I tell them that its legal for kids 4 and above to drive cars, and we sell kangaroo and echidna meat in butcher shops. Then I say something rude that only Australians understand and the tourists are like "Wow can yah speak moar Auztralian?" lol. (Talk to me!) 06:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Edit Count Help Austin8310 here. How do you get your edit count? Austin8310 Thanks! Awesome. Now, I can see how many more edits I need to make untill I become a rollback! Thanks again, Austin8310 Wello I wanted two sway hwi.Manny Peng 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Manny Water Go eat a mobius strip Manny. King Triskelle has much more important things to do than listen to you. One of the voice actors in Ford Car and Link Yeah what he said! Tails6000 23:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master 500 Edits Ninjinian Thanks Triskelle! I want to get more into the wiki and get more noticed from my work. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 16:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Testing my siggy Tails6000 Speak to the comedy master! RE: Ninjinian Article TurtleShroom gave me permission to do it. It's so that people consider me as a character AND a user on the wiki. instead of two different articles, you got the user and the character in the same article but half-of-the-page-for-the-user-and-half-for-the-character. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) OK, OK. Not two different pages, but I'll make headings. The top half can be User and the bottom half can be Character? OK? I might not reply back.... -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters If you can specifically tell me the colors, then I'll get started. Above image could mean anything, since I get the most image requests out of anyone on this wiki =P (Talk to me!) 23:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Finished Picture Here's the flag you requested a few minutes ago; (Talk to me!) 23:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry about that, if you want, I could remake it. Would you like Antarctica to be in the middle of the ring of stars? (Talk to me!) 23:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, its finished. Sorry about the mistake earlier =S (Talk to me!) 23:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey Triskelle! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--''Do it for the pi.'' 01:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Weren't you the one who said you could never have enough rollbacks? Cmon...Explorer said I needed about 100-300 edits. I have 120. Ergh. Oh well :(. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me! Wait, nvm, don't! Im annoyed at the moment. JK!) BTW, I have a question. How do you get to all the articles with the low quality template on them? The way I get edits is find pages with terrible grammer and bad storyline and fix them. Bit of assistance? Sorry if I'm a little annoying.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg Talk to me!